


Twins

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	

Reader’s POV  
Charming, California was a unique little town. It was different then most and everyone who came into contact with it knew that. My brother and I were Charming natives. We were born here, raised here, and we both left here at 18.   
As twins we did everything together which was why we both decided to join the army. We had both been placed over seas but into different divisions. We kept in touch and sent letters back and forth when we could. I was told when Kip had been in his accident and sent home. Not long after him moving back home, our father died. I was able to return for his funeral and see Kip for a little bit before having to go back.   
I was back home again and this time it was for good. A couple of days ago I had been notified that my brother had been stabbed. I filed for a honorable discharge so I can go back home and take care of him. I was granted it and had just arrived back into Charming.   
I pulled up to my dad’s house which was now Kips and mine. I took my stuff out of the car and took it into the house. Once everything was in my old room I took a look around the house. It was messy but not as messy as I was expecting. Kip never was one for cleaning. I decided to come back and do it after I went to see Kip. I locked up the house and made my way to the hospital.   
Once I was at the hospital I asked the lady at the front counter which room Kip was located in and then headed to it. As I was walking into his room, his doctor was walking out. He told me that he was stable and that he was resting. The knife didn’t hit any internal organs but he had lost a lot of blood. I thanked the doctor and walked into his room.   
Besides for Kip the room was empty. He was paler then normal but that was probably from the blood loss. I moved his off his forehead gently and smiled softly.   
“What have you gotten yourself into Kippy?” I asked before sighing and sitting down. I took off my jacket and made myself comfortable in the chair. I pulled out a book from my bag and began to read. About a hundred pages later I heard commotion in the hallway but didn’t pay much attention to it.   
“Aye! Lass this is for family only.” A voice startled me. I glared at the towards the door to find three men. One a handsome man with scars on his face, Another slightly smaller with two tattoos on his head and a mohawk, and the third was bigger and meaner looking with tattoos on his head.   
“I’m his sister jackass and who the fuck are you?” I put a bookmark in my place and put my book down. I crossed my arms and glared at them.   
“Sorry miss, we didn’t know Half Sack had a sister.” The man with the mohawk said.   
“That’s not what I asked.” I told him. The one with the scars chuckled.   
“Sorry lass, we’re Half Sack’s brothers.” He told me. I raised my eyebrows at that.   
“Unless I’m seriously missing a link in our family tree, I’ve only got one brother.” I said. This time they all chuckled it was then that I finally took in their kutte’s. “Fucking god Kippy became a Son?”   
“Aye lass, he is. Especially after what he did for our VP’s boy.” The scottish one said. I shook my head and giggled slightly.  
“What’s so funny?” The mean looking one in the back asked.   
“I was the one that was always dragging Kip into trouble and I come back home and find out he’s an outlaw. It’s just funny to me.” I shook my head and looked at my brother then back at them. “Anyone want to tell me why my brother was stabbed?”   
“He did some real hero shit.” The one with the mohawk said.   
“Someone was trying to kidnap our VP’s boy and he tried to stop him. The man stabbed him.” The scottish one finished.   
“Is the boy safe?” I asked.   
“No, but we’re working on getting him back.” He told me.   
“I hope you do, I’m Y/N.” I said while standing up and holding out my hand to him.   
“Chibs.” He smiled at me. I smiled back to him and held my hand out to the one with the mohawk.   
“Juice.” He smiled and shook my hand.   
“Happy.” The one in the back said.   
“The doctor said he’d be sleeping for a while. You sound like you boys are busy dealing with that. I can call when he wakes up.” I told them.   
“You boys go back to the clubhouse, I’ll wait here with the lass.” Chibs told the other two.  
“You sure Chibs?” Juice asked.   
“Aye, just call if ya need me.” He told them. They nodded and left. I looked at him curiously.   
“You didn’t have to stay.” I told him.   
“I know but I’m the one that sponsored the lad. I owe him this much.” He replied as he sat down on the seat on the other side of the bed.   
“How long has my brother been a Son?” I asked.   
“He just became one but he’s been prospecting about a year now. He’s a good lad.” He told me.   
“Yeah he is.” I nodded and looked at Chibs. “Can I ask you a question?”   
“Aye.” He looked at me.   
“Is he happy? With the club?” I asked.   
“I think so, the lad never seems sad.” Chibs told me. I smiled.   
“He can be sometimes but I’m glad he’s not.” I said. “But I don’t care how happy he is, if he gets hurt like this again. I will tear someone’s balls off and make them eat em.” Chibs chuckled at that statement.   
“Aye, I’ll keep that in mind, love.” He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly. “Oh the club’s gonna love ya.”   
“I’m going to meet the club?” I asked.   
“Of course! You’re family, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Can’t believe Half Sack never told us about ya.”   
“He probably didn’t want to mention me incase I came home in a bodybag.” I said softly.   
“We’re you in the army too?” He asked and I nodded.   
“Yep and ever since his accident he had been begging me to come back home. He didn’t want anything to happen to me. I told him I’d be home as soon as I could get an honorable discharge.” I told him.   
“And did you get one?” He asked.   
“Yes, I got a honorable discharge so I could come back and take care of him since I’m the only blood he has left.” I said.   
“We’ll help with whatever you two need. All ya have to do is ask, love.” He told me.   
“Thank you, I appreciate that.” I told him. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled at Chibs. We settled into comfortable conversation with me telling embarrassing stories of Kip from when we were little and him telling me a little about Kip and the club. He told me about Cherry and how much Kip loved her. I told him about how our mom died when we were little and our dad died not long after Kip came back home.   
Three hours had passed and Chibs offered to go grab us food that wasn’t from the hospital cafeteria of death as Chibs put it. I gladly accepted since I didn’t feel like eating that shit anyways. I went back to reading when Chibs left.   
“Ain’t you supposed to be over seas?” A groggy voice brought me out of my reading daze. I smiled and looked at Kip.   
“Some jackass got himself stabbed and now I’m stuck taking care of his ass.” I answered.   
“I feel bad for the poor moron.” He chuckled slightly. I put my book down and pressed the button for the nurse.   
“Me too, Kippy.” I leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I missed you.”   
“I missed you too, Y/N.” He sat up slightly and winced at the pain. I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. He looked around the room and frowned slightly.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked.   
“Nothing… I was just expecting… Nothing.” He shook his head and the nurse came in to check on him. Once she got him some water and left I looked at him.   
“Were you expecting someone else to be here?” I asked.   
“No… not really… Maybe just a little.” He admitted.  
“Your new brothers have been here. Chibs has been with me all day long and is supposed to alert the others as soon as you wake up.” I smiled.   
“Really?” He smiled back.   
“Yes really. How the hell could I tell you Chibs name if it wasn’t true.” I playfully flicked his forehead.   
“Hey be nice! I’ve lost a lot of blood.” He pouted.   
“Boohoo poor you. You’ve already lost half of your nuts. You don’t get any other sympathy cards.” I told him.   
“You’re so sweet.” He stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled. Just then Chibs came into the room with the food. He smiled when he saw Kip was awake.  
“Sack!” He exclaimed.   
“Hey Chibs.” Kip smiled at him. “Heard you been keeping my sister company.”   
“Aye and the wee minx has been telling me all your dirty little secrets.” Chibs smiled and handed the food to me. I took out what I ordered and handed the bag back to him.   
“Ugh! Sis can you try not to embarrass me? I’m a big bad biker!” Kip whined.   
“Oh yeah sure you are. I still remember the time you cried for an hour because you stepped on a butterfly accidentally.” I said and Chibs started laughing.   
“I was 5!” Kip said defensively.   
“Try 9.” I gave him the are you seriously trying to lie to me look. He grumbled but didn’t argue the fact. Chibs was doubled over with laughter. Once he calmed down he pulled out his phone and sent a text. Probably to one of the guys that Kip was awake. Chibs and I started eating.   
“Can I have some?” Kip looked at me pleadingly.   
“You aren’t allowed to have solid food yet.” I told him.   
“But please!” Kip said.   
“Nope, sorry bro.” I said and ate a fry. He sighed and the looked at Chibs.   
“How is Jax doing?” He asked Chibs.   
“He’s doing as alright as can be expected.” Chibs told him.   
“Do you want me to leave so you can discuss club business?” I asked.  
“Do you mind?” Kip asked. I set my food down and got up.   
“Nah, I’ll just take a ten minute walk around the hospital.” I told them and then headed out of the room. I set a timer on my phone for ten minutes and then started to wander around the hospital. As I was walking around I bumped into the guy Chibs was with earlier, Juice. He was with a different man than before. This one had bright blue eyes and curly hair.   
“Hey! You’re Y/N, right? Half Sack’s twin?” Juice asked.  
“Wait! His what?” The other man asked and I smiled.   
“Yeah I’m Kip’s twin and you’re Juice right?” He nodded and I looked at the other man. “And you are?”  
“Tig and there’s no fucking way that you are Sack’s twin. You’re too goddamn beautiful.” Tig said and I blushed slightly.   
“Well thank you, I guess.” I laughed and he smiled and looked me over. I had to admit I didn’t hate him looking at me like that. “Are you guys here to see Kip?”   
“Yeah doll, Chibs said he was awake.” Tig told me.   
“He is. I was actually just about to head back up. I’ll walk with you.” I told them and they nodded and smiled. We all headed upstairs together and my timer went off as we hit the elevator. Chibs and Kip seemed to be done discussing whatever when we came into the room. Tig and Juice greeted Kip warmly as they entered the room.   
“Bro one, why did you not tell us that you had a sister and two, how in the actual fuck is that stunning woman YOUR twin?” Tig asked Kip. Kip laughed at that.   
“Don’t hit on my sister you perv.” Kip told him with a shove.   
“I’m not hitting on your sister.” Kip gave him a look. “Alright alright maybe just a little but I mean can you blame me.” Tig gave me a wink and I giggled and shook my head.   
“Aye don’t hit on the lad’s sister ya shit.” Chibs huffed out annoyed. I looked at him and he didn’t look upset unless you noticed his clenched fists. I furrowed my eyebrows at him but I didn’t think that it meant anything. We all sat down and Juice pulled a kutte out of his bag and laid it over Kip’s lap. Kip smiled and held it up.   
“You ain’t a prospect anymore brother.” Tig clapped him on the shoulder.   
“Thank you brother.” Kip smiled at them.   
“You earned it.” Juice told him.   
“I was just doing what was right.” Kip said and I smiled at him proudly.   
“Yeah but it still took a lot of balls.” Tig said and Kip rolled his eyes at his lame joke.   
“You know you aren’t funny.” Kip told Tig.  
“That wounds me.” Tig pouted and held a hand over his heart and we all laughed at him. “So did the doctors say when they are setting you free?”  
“It won’t be for a while. They want to keep me and make sure everything keeps going well and that I heal okay.” Kip told them.   
“I’ll be here with you until you get out.” I told him.   
“Sis you don’t have to be here 24/7 until I leave.” Kip told me.   
“Yeah he’s right. We’ll have someone here with him at all times.” Tig said.   
“Will you guys take care of her until I’m out? Maybe take her to TM and introduce her to everyone too?” Kip asked.   
“Hello! I’m right here don’t talk about me like I’m not.” I huffed. Everyone chuckled at my pout.   
“Everyone will love ya and I’ll make sure you have fun, babydoll.” Tig said to me with a suggestive look. Chibs elbowed him in the stomach at that and grumbled something under his breath.   
“Besides keeping five feet away from Tig.” Kip gave Tig a pointed look. “Go and have fun. Meet the guys, get to know them, I want you to get along with them.”   
“Fine, but when I’m gone, you need to text or call if anything happens. Any updates from your doctors, good or bad. Promise?” I asked and he nodded.   
“Yeah I promise.” He told me.  
“Good.” I smiled.  
“How about tomorrow you come and meet us at the club house?” Tig suggested.   
“Um yeah okay.” I nodded. “What time would be good?”   
“Whatever time ya want sweetheart.” Chibs smiled at me.   
“How about 2? I’m going to go job hunting before then.”   
“Why don’t you work at TM? Gemma could use some help in the office.” Juice said.   
“Yeah that’s a great idea Juicey!” Chibs smiled and patted him on the shoulder.   
“Are you sure Gemma would be okay with this?” I asked.   
“We’ll talk to her tonight and I’m sure she’ll tell you tomorrow.” Tig said.   
“Okay.” I nodded. “Thank you guys.”   
“No problem.” Juice said.   
“Aye, you’re family now sweetheart.” Chibs said.   
“Now go home and rest sis.” Kip said.   
“I can stay the night here Kippy.” I told him   
“No that’s okay. My brothers and I need to discuss things. Just come by tomorrow or even the next day if you are having fun at TM.” Kip told me.   
“Fine just call me if you need me.” I said to Kip and then I looked at the others. “Anything happens to him, you're all dead.”  
“Aye got it love.” Chibs smiled at me. I picked up my stuff and said goodbye to everyone then I went home. Once I was there I cleaned for a while and then went to sleep.   
As soon as I woke up the next morning I called Kip. He sleepily told me to fuck off and I chuckled and hung up. After that I started my morning routine. Once I was finished with that, I headed to the diner for breakfast.   
At about 11, I decided to start job hunting. There wasn't very many places hiring but I managed to get a couple applications. After that I headed to T-M. Once there I parked across from the bikes.   
There was some people working in the garage but I didn't recognize any of them. A very tall and broad man with a beard and a beanie approached me.   
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
“Um yeah, I'm looking for either Chibs, Tig, or Juice.” I told him.   
“They’re in the clubhouse. If they aren't out in the bar area, you can sit on the couch and wait if you’d like.” He said.   
“Thanks.” I told him. He nodded and went back to work. I made my way inside the clubhouse. No one was in the main part of it so I took a seat on the couch like the bearded man told me I could. After a while Tig came out of the back. He smiled when he saw me.  
“Hey doll. You been waiting long?” He asked.   
“No about 10 minutes. Some guy with a beard and a beanie told me I could wait here.” I told him. He chuckled.  
“That's Opie.” He told me.   
“He seems nice.” I said. He nodded and sat down next to me.   
“Yeah he's a good dude.” He told me. “I talked to Gemma last night.”   
“What did she say?” I asked.  
“She said that she’s fine with it. She can always use an extra pair of hands.” He told me. “She wanted to know if you could start in the next two, three days.”  
“Yeah I can do that. When will I meet her?” I asked.   
“Today, probably.” He said. “Some brothers from Tacoma are coming down to help us with something. We’re having a party tonight, wanna come doll?”   
“I want to see Kip first but as long as someone is with him.” I told him.   
“Juice was with him last night but I think that Gemma said she’d stay with him tonight because of the party.” He told me.   
“That would be nice of her. Thank you for everything.” I hugged him. He hugged back.   
“Aye Tiggy didn’t the lad say not to hit on his sister.” Chibs voiced sounded from the entryway to the hallway. I pulled back from Tig and found Chibs glaring at Tig.   
“It was a friendly hug brother. Completely harmless.” Tig smiled at Chibs.   
“Aye I bet ya slimey bastard.” Chibs said. Tig chuckled and Chibs went behind the bar and grabbed a bar. “Ya want one love?”   
“No, I’m going to see Kip soon and then I’ll be back for the party tonight. What time does it start?” I asked them.   
“It will probably get going about 10 or 11. Gemma will probably be there at about 9. Stop by anytime you want doll.” Tig told me.   
“Thank you guys. I’ll see you later.” I told them bye and then headed to back to the hospital to spend time with Kip. I told Juice he could go home when I showed up and then I stayed with Kip until Gemma showed up. After that I went home and got changed for the party. Kip told me that there was going to be a lot of croweaters there and how everything normally went.   
I put on a blue dress, the top part plunged down between my boobs and the back part was just straps until it got to my ass. I put on blue strappy heels and makeup. After that I curled my hair. Once I was finished I headed to TM. By the time I got there the party was already in full motion.   
People were everywhere, some in the parking lot, some in coming or going from the clubhouse, hell some were even in cars from the way one was rocking. I looked around for a familiar face. When I didn’t see anyone that I knew outside, I decided to head in.   
“Haven’t seen you around before. You a Tacoma bitch?” Some blonde wearing way too short and too tight of clothing with a fake fur coat on asked me.   
“No I’m not a “Tacoma bitch” as you so eloquently put it.” I said to her.   
“Sweetie this is for invited guests only. So if you ain’t here to suck someone’s cock then you better leave.” She said and gave me a sneer. I bit my lip and stepped closer to her.   
“I am an invited guest and unlike you,” I gave her a once over. “I didn’t need to fuck my way to a pity invite.”   
“What the fuck did you just say to me? Do you know who I am?” She asked and stood up from her spot on the bench.   
“Hmmm let me guess, you are the child your mother wishes she would have aborted.” I said and flashed her a sweet smile. Some people in the crowd around us Oohed. This must of pissed her off because her face turned a bright shade of red and she glared at me and put her hands on her hips.   
“I’m Imma, bitch.” She told me.   
“Great! I don’t care. And is bitch really the best comeback you have? Anyways, I have something better to do with my time then spend it talking to a white trash cum dump.” I said and turned around to walk into the clubhouse.   
“Don’t fucking walk away from me!” Imma screeched and then grabbed my hair. She yanked it back hard and I nearly lost my balance. Fuck! That hurt. I elbowed her in the ribs hard and she let go of my hair as she groaned loudly. I turned around and faced her just as she was straightening back up.  
“That the best you got?” I asked her.   
“Not even close bitch!” She yelled and then went to punch me in the face. I easily grabbed her wrist and brought her arm around to her back. I took a fistful of her hair and slammed her face into the picnic table. I slammed it down again and her nose was gushing blood. She shoved her heel into my ankle and I let go of her hair and arm. Once I had let go of her, she turned around quickly and clawed my face with her other hand.   
“Fuck!” I touched my forehead right above my eye and brought my hand down. Blood covered it and I growled and tackled Imma to the ground. I started punching her hard in the face over and over again. I let out a yell of anger as someone wrapped their arm around my waist and lifted me up and off her. I struggled in the person’s arms and took pleasure in the sight of the bitch’s face bloody and banged up.   
The person didn’t let go of me as they walked into the clubhouse and down the hallway. They stopped at a door and opened it to lead into a bedroom. I heard the door shut and lock behind me and finally they let me go. I spun on the person to find Chibs standing there with his hands up.   
“Oh! Easy lass.” He told me with a smile. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.   
“Why the hell did you take me away?” I asked.   
“Because you were going to kill that nasty gash.” He told me. “Now sit, I need to patch ya up.” I grumbled but sat on the bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. He pushed my hair back and started patching me up.   
“Thank you.” I said softly.   
“Aye no problem, love.” He smiled at me. “None of these are that deep but some may scar.”   
“Guess we’ll match then huh?” I smiled at him. He chuckled.   
“Aye, guess we will.” He finished after a couple minutes. When he was down he lightly brushed my hair back again. “Still beautiful love.” I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back and I stared at him for a moment before lightly cupping his cheek. I ran my thumb over his scar softly. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I blushed and went to pull my hand away until he put his hand over mine and intertwined our fingers.   
He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed back and his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to him. I moaned softly and kissed him harder. He moved us so that way my back was laying on the bed and he was ontop of me. His hand went from my back to my thigh. I pushed him up a little bit and he looked down at me in concern.   
“You alright, love? Ya want me to stop?” He pulled up more. I giggled at his concern and shook my head no.   
“God don’t stop, please. I just need to know something.” I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smirked.   
“Aye and what’s that love?” He asked.   
“Were you jealous of Tig?” I asked. His smirk fell and he scowled slightly.   
“Aye I didn’t like Tiggy touching you or flirting with you. You’re mine now love.” He told me with a slight growl in his voice before kissing me so hard I thought my lips would bruise. Kip was not going to be happy with us.


End file.
